


My Best Friend's Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Americahawk, But Steve also loves Clint, Clint isn't married, Established Relationship, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Marvel Universe, Missed Chances, Steve Wants Bucky to be happy, Unrequited Love, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both fall for the same guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend's Lover

Steve likes Clint very much.  
Clint is beautiful, fragile.  
But also rough and strong.  
Steve falls in love with him.  
The become friends after the Battle of New York.  
They spend a lot of time together.  
Clint helps him adjust to this century.  
He likes Clint's humor.  
He likes it when Clint comforts his teammates.  
And then SHIELD comes crashing down.  
And Steve is worried about Clint.  
But Natasha tells him he is safe.  
So Steve channels his energy in finding Bucky.  
His best friend, who Hydra turned into a weapon.  
Steve promises himself that he'll confess to Clint afterwords.  
But the time never comes.  
Ultron rises and wrecks havoc.  
Sokovia is destroyed.  
And Steve is left with training a new team with Clint and Natasha.  
Then he finds Bucky.  
But everything goes sideways.  
The team splits and there is a war that happens.  
During this time, Clint and Bucky grow close.  
Steve is glad Bucky has someone who understands him.  
The Civil War ends , and finally Steve is free to pursue his love.  
But Bucky comes to him and tells him about is new found love.  
It breaks Steve's heart because its Clint.  
They both love the same person.  
But Steve backs off and tells Bucky to pursue his love.  
Now as he watches them,  
His heart is filled with jealously.  
Because he is late again.  
He lost his love again.  
But he wants both of them to be happy,  
So he gives them his blessing.


End file.
